millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Happy☆Lucky☆Jet Machine
is an original solo song performed by Nao Yokoyama. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= |-| MV= Lyrics Rōmaji= Let's dance! Tonde HAPPII RAKKII Waku doki shichau tanoshikutte Let's go! JETTO KOOSUTAA Daisuki dakara tomannai Daisuki dakara mitete ne (Let's! GO! Let's! Dance! Let's! GO! Let's! GO Dance!×2 Uuu wasshoi!!) Seeno! SUTAATORAIN kettobashi Nani demo dekiru kibun runrun nan desu Ichinichi wa marude JETTOMASHIIN Tachimachi chou SUPIIDO Byunbyun nan desu Tokidoki me ga mawachau kedo Kyou no toki wa isshun nan desu Yarimashou! Let's dance! Tonde HAPPII RAKKII Hashiri dashitara aa! To iu ma Let's go! JETTO KOOSUTAA Shita muitetara nogashichau yo Let's dance! Tonde HAPPII RAKKII Waku doki shichau tanoshikutte Let's go! JETTO KOOSUTAA Daisuki dakara tomannai Asahi ga nobottara yooi don! Mou ikkai netai kibun… BAI-BAI nan desu Kyou wa hizashi mabushii zekkou no SHIIN Sora mo tobe chau kibun Runrun nan desu Muzukashii koto tsumekomi sugite PINCHI dakedo genki dake wa Makenai yo! Let's dance! Tonde HAPPII RAKKII Shippai shite mo CHANSU datte Let's go! JETTO KOOSUTAA Mata nobotteku tsuzuiteku Let's dance! Tonde HAPPII RAKKII Ikioi tsukete saa hashitte Let's go! JETTO KOOSUTAA Daisuki dakara tomannai Let's dance! Tonde HAPPII RAKKII Hashiri dashitara aa! To iu ma Let's go! JETTO KOOSUTAA Shan to shitenakya nogashichau yo Let's dance! Tonde HAPPII RAKKII Waku doki shichau tanoshikutte Let's go! JETTO KOOSUTAA Daisuki dakara tomannai Daisuki dakara mitete ne (Let's! GO! Let's! Dance! Let's! GO! Let's! GO Dance!×2 Uuu wasshoi!!) |-| Kanji= Let's dance!飛んでハッピーラッキー☆ ワク☆ドキしちゃう　楽しくって Let's go!ジェットコースター☆ 大好きだから　止まんない 大好きだから　見ててね (Let's!GO!Let's!Dance! Let's!GO!Let's!GO Dance!×2 う〜わっしょい!!) せーの!スタートライン蹴っ飛ばし 何でも出来る気分　るんるんなんです♪ 一日はまるでジェットマシーン たちまち超スピード ビュンビュンなんです♪ 時々　目が回っちゃうけど 今日の時は　一瞬なんです やりましょう! Let's dance!飛んでハッピーラッキー☆ 走り出したら　アッ!と言う間 Let's go!ジェットコースター☆ 下向いてたら　逃しちゃうよ Let's dance!飛んでハッピーラッキー☆ ワク☆ドキしちゃう　楽しくって Let's go!ジェットコースター☆ 大好きだから　止まんない 朝日が登ったら　よーいドン! もう一回寝たい気分… バイバイなんです♪ 今日は日差し眩しい絶好のシーン 空も飛べちゃう気分 るんるんなんです♪ 難しいコト詰め込みすぎて ピンチだけど元気だけは 負けないよ! Let's dance!飛んでハッピーラッキー☆ 失敗しても　チャンスだって Let's go!ジェットコースター☆ また登ってく　続いてく Let's dance!飛んでハッピーラッキー☆ 勢いつけて　さぁ走って Let's go!ジェットコースター☆ 大好きだから　止まんない Let's dance!飛んでハッピーラッキー☆ 走り出したら　アッ!と言う間 Let's go!ジェットコースター☆ シャンとしてなきゃ逃しちゃうよ Let's dance!飛んでハッピーラッキー☆ ワク☆ドキしちゃう　楽しくって Let's go!ジェットコースター☆ 大好きだから　止まんない 大好きだから　見ててね (Let's!GO!Let's!Dance! Let's!GO!Let's!GO Dance!×2 う〜わっしょい!!) |-| English= Let's dance! Go, happy lucky☆ It's making my heart race☆ It's fun! Let's go! Roller coaster☆ 'Cause I love you, I won't stop! 'Cause I love you, watch me! (Let's! GO! Let's! Dance! Let's! GO! Let's! GO Dance!×2 Yeah, hooray!!) One-two! Leaving the start line behind That can-do feeling is so energizing♪ Every day is like a roller coaster That sudden burst of speed Is so speedy♪ From time to time our eyes meet But today is just an instant Let's try it! Let's dance! Go happy-lucky☆ If we start running you'll say Ah! Let's go! Roller coaster☆ If you look down it'll escape! Let's dance! Go, happy lucky☆ It's making my heart race☆ It's fun! Let's go! Roller coaster☆ 'Cause I love you, I won't stop! As the sun rises, it's like a "ready, go"! I feel like going back to bed, but... I'll say bye-bye to that♪ Today the sun's so dazzling, it's the best scene! I feel almost like I could fly into the sky! I'll hum a bit♪ Even though difficult things keep popping up... Even in a pinch... Just with energy, You can't lose! Let's dance! Go, happy-lucky☆ Even if you fail, you'll get another chance Let's go! Roller coaster☆ Pick yourself up and try again! Let's dance! Go, happy lucky☆ Get fired up, and start running! Let's go! Roller coaster☆ 'Cause I love you, I won't stop! Let's dance! Go happy-lucky☆ If we start running you'll say Ah! Let's go! Roller coaster☆ You need to do it well, or it'll escape! Let's dance! Go, happy lucky☆ It's making my heart race☆ It's fun! Let's go! Roller coaster☆ 'Cause I love you, I won't stop! 'Cause I love you, watch me! (Let's! GO! Let's! Dance! Let's! GO! Let's! GO Dance!×2 Yeah, hooray!!) CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 03 (sung by: Yokoyama Nao) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! Theme Song "U.N.M.E.I Live" (sung by: Watanabe Yui) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER Million Live! Lawson Campaign Special Party (performed by: Watanabe Yui) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Yokoyama Nao